Project Warframes
by Delkenisize
Summary: This is the full the story of a man Chris who was sent away from his friends and was stuck with a partner her name was Maya but then she disappears and Chris gets put in grief and finds friends after 3 months of her disappearance and they are willing to help him find the truth in the corrupt e full story will be released later as one full document
1. Project Warframe:The Rogue

**Project Warframe:The Rogue**

(Unknown)So this is where we are now Beta?Just me,you and the world.(Unknown)Well Chris could be worse I could've left you right where I found you and you would be left in grief.

Goes backwards 2 years

(Unknown)Chris you there?Chris?CHRIS?(Chris)Huh yeah Maya sorry just faded out for awhile.(Maya)God Chris why you always have to scare me like that.(Chris)Well this is a lot to take in now we have gone from being regular kids to this prototype soldiers.(Maya)Yeah I guess just don't black out on me again,remember we are in this else Joey,Tyler,all of them are gone.(Chris)They aren't gone dude,they're just not here right now.(Maya)What you think I'll put my time into hunting them down?You're forgetting I hate them.(Chris)Yeah well you hate me but you put in how long was it that it took you to hunt me down?What like a month?(Maya)It's not that I hate you just that you can make me angry.(Chris)Well you know if you don't find them I will.

(Holocall opens)What do you two think you're doing?(Chris)Why did you separate us from our friends?(Holocall)That's classified info on their current get to your mission you need to capture a high priced cache with more weaponry and data on the enemy than you can dream 25193210476 out.(Holocall closes)(Chris)Something doesn't feel right about this.(Maya)I'm telling you they're and find them.I'll see ya in 2 years.(Chris)Well aren't you just dang negative.(Maya) come on we have a mission to do.

(Alpha)Chris often enjoys an fast paced experience with his modified X295 assault rifle and a full-auto D-50 as he calls it his Deagle 50 for Maya she prefers a more silenced experience with a silenced Delta class sniper with a silenced P295 as a uses a Excalibur class Warframe uses and Ash class Warframe that runs on the Octavia programing is their weaponry good luck soldiers!

(Chris)How many people are in the area of the stronghold?(Maya)I can detect at least 1,000 with my thermal sensor.(Chris)How many can you get rid of without another letting them know we're here?(Maya)None.(Chris)Well aren't you helpful.(Maya)Well I'd like you to use my sniper.(Chris)Okay,but first teach me how to use it.(Maya)You are a complete and total idiot.(Chris)Hey didn't you say you didn't hate me.(Maya) now isn't the time Chris.(Chris)Why not?It's not like they've spotted us.(Maya)You can black out their sensors right?(Chris)Of course.(Maya)Give me a full auto attachment and a bigger mag then you knocking out the sensors will allow me to knock them out.(Chris)here take out sensors in 3...2...1...NOW!(suppressed gun shots)(Maya)What do they think that was?(Chris)Most of them think it was just a alien dog I'm in they're data cache….wait they have a robotics program.(Maya)Well that's a problem.(Chris)You're forgetting your partner is a slicer.(Maya)haha right hack them.(Chris)Well that can be I have rerouted all the robots in the route we need to take to kill and armed force.(Static).Dang it comms are if you can hear me something's not right is too easy.(More Static).I got this from here get out of here and I see ya at base.(Maya)Are you…..Suicide(Chris on roof)Alright extraction is here.(Holocall) get out of there.(Chris)Why?Package was secure.(Holocall)No one can know you were there so we're bombing the entire stronghold.(Chris)But sir I lost comms with Maya I have no clue where she is.(Bombing run)Well guess we gotta dang….(Gets caught)Get us home now.

(Got back to word from status of her though is MIA due to lack of dead later found a few people that Maya thought were dead because they were found Tyler,Joey,and Cathryn but she chooses to got by Makenzie.3 months later.)

(Tyler)So Chris how does it feel to be back?Feels great to have a new team I take it.(Chris)Yeah especially when Maya said you guys were all I didn't believe you guys were just dead I thought you guys were just simply not there right then.(Joey)Man who cares about she does is yell and be mean to us saying we're idiots.(Chris) 're forgetting one thing about sometimes she's a pain in the when you get to know her she ain't too bad.(Joey)Well the Maya I knew was nothing but a pain in my butt and that's all she ever was.(Chris)You say that like she's 's only marked as MIA.(Makenzie)Chris while I agree with you that Maya wasn't too 't you think she would've contacted you or me if she's really out there or are you just in denial.(Tyler and Joey)I think someones in love.(Chris)Oh don't even get me started with was the only person I had as a teammate for 2 years,just me and 's hard to just let guys don't know how it feels.

(Makenzie)So um Chris what have you been doing for the past 3 logs went dark after the actions at the fact it says right now your stick got shoved up your butt this time.(Chris)Well I was devastated after not hearing from Maya for 1 month so I took of didn't say one goodbye and started to find you guys as I figured you guys could help me.(Makenzie)Help you with what?(Chris)I want to figure out the truth about Maya.I don't think she's all she would always tell me she's not gone if she doesn't say goodbye,all it means is she isn't there right even saw in the logs I said that the mission was too easy and then after that her comms stopped doesn't make good prototype testing.(Makenzie)Well how do you think you can figure out the truth.(Chris)By going rogue.


	2. Project Warframe:The Truth

**Project Warframe:The Truth**

(Makenzie)So your why?Shouldn't you use your current resources to find the truth easier.(Chris)I would do that but I can't for one reason.I think it was them who took her away because of one thing that put her differently from everyone was aware so they put us on the mission in where she would disappear.(Makenzie)So where do we begin I mean we have no access now with them so we don't have any files.(Chris)Do we?(Alpha)Sup guys.(Tyler)Who the hell is that?(Chris)while me and Maya were together she created something amazing it was like I almost fell in love with A.I. Alpha.(Joey)Guess she was more than a pain after all.(Alpha)What's that supposed to mean?(Chris)Unfortunately Alpha is in a grief state in where she can't function properly.(Tyler)Dang it now we have two griefed people from Maya's disappearance.(Chris)Alright straight to are 4 data streams around the area that Maya disappeared,we take the data and see where it split you are going with Makenzie.(Splits up)

Alright I got in the building everyone here knows me as a friendly due to a fake I.D recognition I have.(Makenzie)Hey remember when me and you were best we were just counting stars just like animals.(Chris)You know our past can return I'm willing to give you another shot all I need from you is to give me another it.(Makenzie)What is it?(Chris) there is a squad in the data soldiers its position switch time go to your next they I found a fragment of the full thing is in 4 parts we need to get our parts and put them all ya at base.

(Makenzie)Alright roger that Chris but unlike Maya I'll be home I think I found the security from here I can access the data room and everything in hello robot go through the data I'll keep the area secure in the process.(Alpha)Alright take care of the console.(Director)Agent Virginia is it She's gone you can't do anything about Carolina will have the same fate.(Makenzie)Who is agent Virginia?Alpha we need to get out of here.(Alpha)Wait one sec.(Makenzie)NOW!(Jumps out window)Chris I am getting back now the director showed up right before I left.(Got back home)

(Chris)Makenzie thank god you're I was worried sick you would never answer your com.I was worried that I lost you just like I lost Maya.(Tyler)Oh god Dammit now Chris has a second girl he likes(Joey)Coming from the guy who's had 10 ex-'s.(Chris)what did you find Makenzie?(Makenzie)Well if we put all the files we got together it pieces together this

File#29586703212945325549287543 codename:Maya

The story the people know is that Agent Virginia disappeared unsuspectedly during a mission but the truth is that her disappearance wasn't was aware of what was going on in the organization so we had to get rid of knew that we were trying to take apart and break the troops and turn them into true soldiers and just have them do what they were was aware the moment that the others disappeared and that's why she holds on the Agent Germany so much those two have quite the history she may not show it all the time but she does love that boy more than hell maybe more than her own can't let this build into something big because then they can't broken when they have a plan is to take this typed file break into the files and separate it within our own bases put them on a mission in where they have to separate and that's when Agent Virginia the disappearance Agent Germany will be in a wrecked will be gone as he can't tell the truth and show what is happening in the location of the missing agent you Virginia was sent to the prison of the infested in where she would be broken and if failed out

(Chris)We need to get to her is still alive this tells us have everything we need.(Makenzie)Chris I know this disappearance broke your heart but think for just a won't be easy and also don't forget about 't forget about me.


End file.
